rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Katalynne Zara de Moselle
Katalynne Zara de Moselle also known as 'Kat' or 'Katty' by her siblings, is the fifth child of King Varian and Queen Zara of Asgarnia. She is currently a Knight in the White Knights, and spends most of her day gathering information around the castle for the other siblings, and more specifically her older brother, Varrick. She is known for most of the passages around Falador castle and using them to her advantage. She is currently recovering after witnessing the death of Sir Cullen and the murder of her father, while trying to protect her siblings from further harm and preparing for her brother's eventual placement on the throne. Appearance Facial Kat has a fairly strong and sharp set of features, her cheekbones are fairly sharp and defined, and so is her jawline. Her skintone is typical of an Asgarnian, it is fair and dotted with pale brown freckles that are scattered across her nose and cheeks. Her lips are fairly full, and the width of them are average with her nose being an average size though slightly turned up. Her eyes are almond shaped and framed with fairly long jet-black eyelashes, and her iris's are shaded a deep shade of blue. Her hair is the color of chestnuts, and is fairy wavy when loose, which it usually is. Currently it reaches her coller bones. Body Kat like some of her siblings has a fairly willowly and tall frame, currently she stands at 5'5 and shows promise of growing taller as she grows older. She has an hour glass figure, though it is not that defined due to her never trying to make her waist line for prominent. Her legs are built like an athletes, and she beginning to gain some muscle on her arms from training but it still remains fairly lean. It is fairly usual for Kat to have signs of bruises on her legs, arms and shoulders due to her quite active lifestyle and strange training methods. Kat can be seen usually wearing cotton shirts and leggings when around the castle, usually shaded in a quite dull shade of blue. Her style was copied to be a more feminine version of her fathers, from when he was younger. She doesn't have that many outfits, due to her lack of interest in fashion. She can sometimes be forced to wear dresses on formal occasions, and currently in the week of mourning after her fathers death. She has chosen to wear darker colours such as grey, and black. Personality Kat is a introvert, though she does have some ability to be social, she opts to being quiet when in conversation with those she does not know. She is one to never really relax or be completely calm, she does tend to be slightly paranoid and constantly alert even when in safe environments that hold no danger. She is protective of her siblings, and tries to be always there for them even if it means that she is in danger herself, after the death of her Father. She has felt it is her responsibility to be there for them to make up for her involvement and knowledge of the events that transpired afterwards. However Kat can be seen as a nice person, she has pretty sound morals and never intends to hurt anyone unless she needs to, or if she is told to by a higher rank. She also has some fairly unusual hobbies for someone her age due to her high level of curiosity. History Skills and Armaments Trivia Category:White Knights Category:Royalty Category:Noble Category:Grey Category:Le'Gaunt Category:Modern Magic user Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Humans